


There’s no place like Twitter dot com

by ChrryJrry



Category: Sarah Lugor - Fandom
Genre: Other, a straight up vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrryJrry/pseuds/ChrryJrry
Summary: Your favorite person on your favorite app.
Relationships: Sarah Lugor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	There’s no place like Twitter dot com

“Hi Sarah Lugor.”  
“Hi y/n.”

You kiss. She puts your name in her Twitter bio. You start living together. You and Sarah work together at a flower shop bakery cafe that’s also in a quaint little bookstore. There’s also a cotton candy machine because Sarah likes cotton candy, apparently.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. sorry if the formatting is wack. have a great day. mwah.


End file.
